icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:One Singular Sensation/Becky Season 1 Episode 3: No Sense
Becky: Season 1 Episode 3 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120617231925/icarly/images/a/a8/Sometimes.png ooh It be Becky Beckatha Oh mighty Booty It's Beckalicious Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeckyyyyyyyy badumdadoondadadeedadeedoo yeahhhBecky andcheckoutherbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut Becky is seen on her tumblr account, http://peopletokidnap.tumblr.com/, typing a post into her blog. "Dear tumblr blog," she said out loud, "An ant was in my kitchen today. He was not very nice. Sincerely, Becky." Yoshi appeared behind her. "You're doing this tumblr thing all wrong." Becky jumped. "Yoshi, you startled me! How did you get into my house?" "My key." "I forgot about that. Anyway, how am I supposed to do this tumblr thing?" "You can't just post random entries like a diary every day. You're not going to get friends that way." Becky turned around in her chair, outraged. "WELL I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I ALREADY HAVE ONE FRIEND AND HER NAME IS SHANIQUA." "Shaniqua?" "SHE'S 14, DEPRESSED, BISEXUAL, AND RANDOM. I THINK SHE'S REALLY UNIQUE." "What does she blog about?" "How much she hates her life." *Yoshi facepalms* "I think I need to teach you how to get better friends-" "What if she's the friend I want. And besides" Becky hopped out of her chair, "I have a job orientation with Alica. We're going to work at funhouse. I'll write down the password to my tumblr if you wanna have a look." Becky wrote something on a napkin, gave it to Yoshi, and ran out the door. Yoshi examined the napkin. The password was "My Butt". ---- "Yo reez" said Cory coming up to Reason, "You busy tonight. Up for some tacos?" "Cory for the last time you are not cool enough to call me Reez. And no, I can not get some tacos." He cleared his throat, "I'm busy tonight." "With what?" "My girlfriend." "I heard Becky had an orientation tonight?..." Reason turned his head to Cory, the flames in Reason's eyes burning like the fire of the son, his anger torching Cory out. Reason spoke with the royal canterlot voice. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT? HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT?" "LUCKY GUESS!" said Cory running away. ---- "HI I'M SUNNY!" said the overly peppy girl at the orientation, "And I love the sun! Any questions?" before Alica or Becky could respond, Sunny was already moving on. "Here at the funhouse, we usually have to be creepy-happy. But normally I just love to be happy happy happy happy all the time! Don't you love to be happy?" She turned around and bore her peppy eyes into Alica. "Uh no," said Alica, "Are you high or drunk or something!" "I AM COMPLETELY SOBER," screeched Sunny. "Okay then..." At that moment, I swore we were infinite. lol jk. At that moment, Sunny fell into a sobbing feet at Becky and Alica's feet. "THE HAPPINESS IS THE ONLY THING THAT GETS ME AWAY FROM MY PAIIINN" sobbed Sunny as she cried tears blood down her pallid face. "MY BOYFRIEND CAME OUT AS GAY AND LEFT ME FOR THIS GUY NAMED ARON WHO ISN'T EVEN THAT HOT TBH AND THEN MY PARENTS DISOWNED ME BECAUSE I'M FORTY AND LIVING IN THEIR BASMEMENT AND THEN MY GOLDFISH COMMITTED SUICIDE AND THEN I GET FIRED FROM BEING A CAT IMPERSONATOR ON THE STREETS AND NOW I HAVE THIS STUPID JOB!!!" "Um," said Becky, bending down, "there....there?" she said patting her. "It'll be alright." Sunny grabbed the collar of Becky's shirt. "Will it? Will it?" "I don't think we need this job" said Alica, walking out, and Becky followed her. ---- "I wonder what this Yoshi guy will be like," said Emily walking into the restaurant. She sat at her table, and then glance at her watch. Suddenly, something start rising out the center of the table, Yoshi was rising on a hidden platform in the center of the table. First his head appeared, and the rest of his body, until he was standing on the table. "What the hell?" asked Emily, looking around. Then music started. Yoshi snapped his fingers. "Oh no-" "IIIIII wooooulld likkkee tooo thankkk youuu" Yoshi sang, "internneett straaaaanger fromm maaaatch..coomm for gooing on a daaaaaaaaaaaaaaate with meeee" "Oh Dear God-" "IIITT WAS VERRY NICCEEE" sang Yoshi, jumping off the table, "CONSIIDDERING WE LIIIVE IN DIIIFERENT COUNTRIIIESSZZ" "I-" said Emily, attempting to stand up. Then the rest of the restaurant started to get up and sing with Yoshi. "Excuse me-" "IT WAS NICE FOR YOU TO EVEN SHOW UP" sang the chorus, "HE DOESN'T GET OUT A LOT" Yoshi shook his head 'no'. "What the hell?" asked Emily. At this point there was a spotlight on her and Yoshi. "SO THANK YOOUUUU FOR SHOWWING UPPPP FOR THIS DATTTEEEEEEEE WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" "Yeah!" said the chorus. "THE LAST ONE FAKED SICK. THE ONE BEFORE THAT JUST BAILED. AND THAT PRETTY MUCH SUMS THEM ALL UPPPP." sang Yoshi. "REMEMBER, HE DOESN'T GET OUT A LOT." sang the chorus *they proceed to do a complicated dance number.* "SO THANKS. FOR GOING ON A DATE WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Emily ran out. "At least she showed up." said Yoshi as he sat down to order. ---- Reason walked into the hotel room. "Reason, is that you?" said the voice. "Yes, it's me PurpleJerk," Reason answered. Beckyyy. Category:Blog posts